


The Engagement and Mention of Wedding Dresses

by assguardian



Series: Family [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Engagement, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assguardian/pseuds/assguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy get engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagement and Mention of Wedding Dresses

 

    Teddy remembers the exact spot, the exact hour of when Billy whispered ‘yes’. He had a timid but overly loving smile and had given a jerky nod that tipped tears cascading down his cheeks. The blonde immediately engulfed the smaller man in a tight embrace and spun him around in the air. They laughed and shared a kiss, shared multiple kisses. They would have stayed in each others arms for the rest of the night, but they needed to make their way to the Thanksgiving dinner they were celebrating with Billy’s family, so reluctantly they let go.  
  
    When they got to the house, everyone else was already there. This year they were hosting a larger dinner than they usually did: Billy’s mother, father, and brothers (sans Tommy who was having Thanksgiving at Kate’s), Bubbe, Zayde, Aunt Eve and Abigail, Uncle Dan and Jacob, and his cousins George, Tyler, Tabitha, and Alexander. But as the two made their way through the house, there were three extra faces Billy didn’t recognize.  
  
    “Oh my god,” Billy murmured to Teddy as they surveyed the room. “My cousins brought dates.”  
  
    “ _You_ brought a date too, ya know,” Teddy said with a smirk.  
  
    “ _You_ don’t count since you’ve been ‘in’ the family for so long. Besides…” Billy leaned into the man beside him and idly turned the ring on his finger. “… You’re my fiancé.” Teddy leaned over and pressed his lips to the crown of Billy’s head. However, at the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat, Teddy pulled away and turned a strained smile down at Billy’s Aunt Abigail.  
  
    “Please be more appropriate at the dinner table,” she grunted with slightly narrowed eyes.  
  
    “It’s good to see you too, Mrs. Shore,” Teddy greeted carefully. Last time he said ‘Aunt Abigail’ he almost got beat over the head with her purse. Abigail Shore and her husband Dan were the only members of the family uncomfortable with Billy and Teddy’s relationship. They didn’t blatantly express their displeasure, but it was more than obvious with the seemingly innocent comments they made and the way they treated Teddy.  
  
    “She better not say anything nasty after we tell everyone,” Billy muttered after his aunt left them to help set some food down on the table. “I mean I love her, she’s my aunt and all but…”  
  
    “I know, Bee… I know.”  
  
    Before everyone sat down to eat, they were introduced to George’s girlfriend Jessica, Tyler’s girlfriend Crystal, and Tabitha’s boyfriend Steven. Billy made sure to conceal the engagement ring on his finger with every greeting which wasn’t as easy as it sounds. They decided to make the announcement right before dessert so there wouldn’t be any distractions for the big dinner. Aunt Abigail would have surely loathed that.  
  
    Aside from a few glares shot at Teddy by Billy’s aunt and uncle, dinner was a success and relatively drama free. Come dessert, however, Billy was getting a bit fidgety. Teddy gave him a reassuring back rub and soon enough he was standing before his family members with Teddy to his right.  
  
    “Um… I uh… I have an announcement to make.” He waited a moment for everyone to give him their attention.  
  
    “Billy you’re not pregnant are you?” Cracked Tyler with a snarky guffaw, earning him a quiet chuckle from his other cousins and a sigh from the older family members. There were a few responses that came to Billy’s mind, but none of them appropriate for their current company. So he chose to ignore them and took a deep breath.  
  
    “As of tonight, Teddy and I are engaged.” He held up his hand so they could all see the ring and waited. The silence that deafened the room did nothing to improve his nerves. Teddy sought out his fiancé’s other hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as his relatives let the news sink in. Thankfully the silence didn’t last long enough to give Billy an ulcer.  
  
    “Oh my god! Congratulations!” Tabitha leapt out of her seat and practically tackled her cousin in a hug. “Let me see it! Let me see it!” She grabbed at his hand to get a closer look at the band on his finger and squealed. “Well it’s no giant rock, but its perfect for you. Absolutely beautiful.”  
  
    “Yeah well a big diamond wouldn’t look good on me,” he shot back with a grin. “Thank you.”  
  
    “Psh, no need to thank me, cuz.” She turned to Teddy and wrapped her arms around him heartily. “Welcome _officially_ to the family, Ted. I can’t wait till the wedding!”  
  
    “I think she’s more excited about a wedding rather than us getting married,” Billy commented when his cousin turned away from them to ‘plan’ what she deemed was ‘wedding-required’.  
  
    “Oh my baby is getting married!” His mother smothered the brunette in kisses and hugs while Mr. Kaplan pulled Teddy into a firm hug of his own. Then they switched. “Theodore, I couldn’t ask for a better son-in-law. I just know you two are going to have a successful and happy marriage.”  
  
    “Thanks Mrs. K.”  
  
    “Oh no, you can’t keep calling me that. I’ve told you before not to and now you’re going to be my son-in-law. No more of this ‘Mrs. K’ business anymore, alright?” Teddy gave her a curt nod before turning to receive congratulations from the rest of the family.  
  
    “You two can get married?” Billy shifted his attention to his aunt who still sat on the couch, her expression unreadable. He expected this, there was no way Dan or Abigail Shore would all of a sudden change their tune and leap with joy for their nephew. The only thing he could hope for was indifference.  
  
    “Yes, Aunt Abby. New York passed the bill in July. A lot of same-sex couples have gotten married already.”  
  
    “Is that so?” She folded her hands on her lap and shared a silent conversation with her husband. Whether or not she was going to say anything more, it didn't matter. She wasn’t given the chance.  
  
    “So who’s going to wear the dress?”  
  
    “I don’t think Teddy has the legs for it. It’s gotta be Billy.”  
  
    “Yeah but he’s too scrawny. No way he’d fill out the dress well enough. He’s got no curves!”  
  
    “True, true… well maybe he could use some padding or something. Maybe some drag queens down at Lucky Cheng’s could give him some pointers!”  
  
    The twins laughed to themselves, paying no mind to their red-faced brother who looked about ready to knock their heads together.  
  
    “You know they probably could. I know some of the queens there and they’d be more than happy to dress you up, Bee.”  
  
    “Teddy!” Billy playfully shoved the laughing blonde, his complexion impossibly flushed. “I am _not_ wearing a dress. Neither of us are wearing dresses. Alright?”  
  
    “Aww and I was planning on paying for your dress as a wedding present,” Tyler said with mock disappointment.  
  
    “You all are so funny,” Billy said flatly.  
  
    On the day of their wedding, Billy wasn’t entirely surprised when he found a large and elegant white box at the foot of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Avengers but I do own the extended family members... they're not much to own though haha xD


End file.
